


The Diner Around the Corner

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessman!Tom asks his Pilates instructor to dinner after class, and learns more about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission ...  
> enjoy!

_Another hellish day at work_ , I thought as I was still in my office at 7pm again. When I’d accepted this promotion, I was told the majority of my work would happen between 830am and 5pm. My workload was supposed to lighten up, and I was going to be able to, finally, have some sort of life.

_Yeah! Right!_

The only upside to my working so late yet again was that the gym wouldn’t be so crowded. Plus, I’d get to see HER.

I knew a little about her: her name was Kaitlyn, she taught the 7:30pm Pilates class every weeknight, she was very friendly, and she had the best smile.

I glanced at my watch, and bolted out of my office. If I could catch the next train, I’d be at the gym in time to change and get into her class…

Thankfully I found an open spot in the middle of the room. I didn’t want to be too obvious that I was in the class primarily for her. Pilates was a great way to relax, but with Kaitlyn leading the class, it simply wasn’t possible.

For the next hour, I tried to focus on my breathing, and de-stressing, but she looked particularly lovely this evening. Her dark blue body suit contrasted very nicely with her dark auburn hair, and her shorts seemed extra short, so I was able to steal a few glances at her firm backside.

 _You are seriously depraved!_ I scolded myself.

“In case anyone is interested, the pool is open tonight for an extra hour if you would like to go for a swim,” Kaitlyn announced as we finished.

Everyone groaned and declined as they headed for the exit. I noticed her watching me as she was taking a drink.

“Fancy a dip?” she asked, walking toward me.

I nearly dropped my water bottle. “It does sound tempting. But I haven’t eaten since noon, and I’m afraid I don’t have any trunks,” I said dejectedly.

She winked at me, and I really did drop the bottle this time.

She giggled as it clunked to the floor, and replied, “It’ll most likely just be us. I won’t mind if you just wear your… underwear.”

“Um, well, on any other day that might work, but…” I stammered out, feeling very flustered.

Kaitlyn’s eyes dropped to my crotch and her smile widened. “Going commando, are we?”

I could feel the redness inflaming my cheeks. “I… uh… was running rather late for a very early meeting, and they didn’t seem quite so important…” I responded quietly.

She laughed; her eyes fixated on the same spot. “They usually have a few spares in the office. I’ll go check. Meet me outside the pool locker rooms.”

“Ok,” I mumbled as I gathered up my own stuff. After she left the studio, I let out the breath that I was apparently holding.

_Damn! Maybe I should just decline. I might drown I’m so worked up!_

When I arrived at the locker rooms, she was holding a pair of blue trunks in her hand, smiling. “Looks like you’re going for a swim!” she said happily, handing me the trunks. “I’ll see you in the water!”

As I watched her head into the women’s locker room, I sighed. I shook my head and went to change.

I nearly died when I walked to the pool. She was waiting for me, wearing a sporty 2 piece suit.

“Hey! You ok?” she asked, walking up to me. “You look… scared…”

_Scared that you’ll see how much you turn me on!_

“No. I’m fine. I just… don’t usually like swimming in public pools,” I lied.

Kaitlyn chuckled. “Me neither, but I know that they just cleaned the pool about an hour ago. Normally I don’t swim here either,” she confessed.

That relaxed me a bit, and we jumped in. We swam for about 45 minutes, and then my hunger took control.

“Thanks!” I said, climbing out. “I’m starving. Would you like to grab a quick bite somewhere?” I asked bravely.

“I know the perfect place,” she smirked, getting out of the pool as well.

“Where?” I asked.

“Have you ever eaten at the diner around the corner?” she replied.

“Yeah, the food there is really good. I’ll meet you outside in 1/2hour?” I responded.

Kaitlyn nodded and smiled. “Sounds great! And thanks for the swim!”

I watched her go into the locker room, and sighed again. _So lovely…_

We met about 35 minutes later, and walked quietly to the diner. I kept stealing glances at her, and I grew hungrier by the second.

She smiled and waved at the owner as we entered.

“Hey Kaitlyn! Your usual?” he asked.

“Yeah, but Tom will need a menu. Can we go in the back?” she answered.

He winked at her. “Sure thing!” he said as he started to hand me a menu.

“Thanks, but I already know what I want,” I said.

“Ok then. Tom, right?” he asked as he got out his pad.

“Yes. I’ll have big breakfast 2—sunny side up eggs, sausage AND bacon, wheat toast, and the fruit instead of the hash browns. I’ll also take a glass of orange juice, and tea, please,” I responded.

The owner leaned over the counter. “She wore you out in her class, huh?”

“Ehehehe… Actually it was the swim after Pilates that did it!” I chuckled.

He laughed heartily. “I’ll get started on this for you. It won’t be too long. Just head straight back, through the door. Kaitlyn’s a special customer, so I let her use the back room when she wants.”

I nodded in thanks and started back. I found her in the small room, which was rather unusual for a diner. It had a table and 4 chairs, but also a small couch and a recliner.

“I was waiting for you,” she said softly.

I sighed. Seeing her sitting in the recliner with her legs draped over the arm was seriously turning me on.

_You are here to eat dinner! Focus!_

“I was… placing my order,” I managed to say.

“Sit down. At this hour, Harry does the cooking himself, and he’s pretty quick. And while we’re waiting, you can tell me about yourself,” she said.

I sat down on the couch, and regarded her for a moment. Kaitlyn really was all together stunning. But I wanted something more.

“Only if you tell me about yourself,” I said coyly.

So for the next several minutes, we talked – about work, our enjoyment of Pilates, things we liked to do. I also talked about my family and my future. I noticed that she didn’t mention her family at all, but I didn’t want to pry, so I let it go.

About 10 minutes later, Harry arrived with my food. All he had for Kaitlyn was a milkshake glass filled with a red liquid.

“Enjoy! If you need anything, just go in the kitchen and get it,” he said as he left.

Kaitlyn took a long sip of her… drink and smiled. “Yummy,” she sighed.

I couldn’t help but stare at her. “What is that? Won’t you still be hungry?” I asked incredulously.

She took another sip and licked her lips seductively.

Despite my best efforts, I moaned audibly.

“It’s a special shake. Harry is the only one around here that can get what I need,” she said softly.

Now I was intrigued as well as turned on. I tried concentrating on my food but I couldn’t.

Finally, just when I thought I couldn’t take any more, she got up, pushed the table out, and straddled me on the chair.

“Is the food not to your liking?” she whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

“Kaitlyn…” I sighed.

She kissed my neck and worked her way to the other side.

“Do you want me to stop?” she whispered in my other ear.

I moaned again as I felt her hands lifting my tee shirt up.

“Such taut muscles,” she sighed, her hands all over my chest.

I put my hands on her lower back and brought her closer to me.

“So I guess you want me to continue?” she said, her warm breath on my neck.

“Kaitlyn… Are you sure? You don’t really know me…” I said my voice low.

Her response elicited such a moan from me that I swore Harry heard me in the kitchen. She slid her hand under the elastic of my sweatpants and gently stroked me.

“I know you better than you think,” she replied, smiling against my neck. “So big…” she sighed.

My hands started wandering up her snug shirt. Her free hand stopped me. She removed her other hand from my pants, and pulled her shirt off. She then unhooked her bra, revealing her firm breasts.

“Is this what you want?” she said, a lascivious grin on her face.

That was the moment when I lost control. I gazed greedily upon her for a moment, and then I stood up. Kaitlyn wrapped her legs around me and I walked over to the couch.

“The recliner will work better,” she panted, as she placed small kisses on my chest.

I sat down, and she leaned over the side. I heard a small click, as the recliner locked in place.

I smiled. She ran her hands over my chest again before standing up. Kaitlyn removed her yoga pants, and I groaned at the sight of completely naked body. She smiled again as she yanked my sweatpants down to my ankles. She licked her lips and sank to her knees.

“Kaitlyn…” I moaned as she took me all in.

Her tongue was so warm as she swirled it all around me. She looked up at me the entire time, but after a minute or so I stopped her.

“Please,” I begged.

She complied readily, with a hungry look on her face. We both moaned wantonly as she slowly lowered herself onto me. She just sat there for a moment, her warm heat enveloping me. Then she started moving, maddeningly slow at first. Soon enough, though, I was thrusting up to meet her.

Kaitlyn nibbled on my neck as my hands firmly grasped her toned ass.

As our pace was spiraling out of control, she whispered in my ear, “Do you need me as badly as I need you?”

“Yes!” I moaned.

Suddenly she stopped.

“Are you sure?” she panted, glancing over to the glass on the table, “because there’s no… changing your mind…”

“Kaitlyn… please…” I groaned.

“I won’t force you…” she said as she slowly started moving her hips.

It was then that I realized what she meant… and that she chose me…

“Yes…” I agreed…

“Oh… oh Tom!” she cried out in ecstasy.

As soon as her orgasm consumed her, I felt mine hit. I also felt a sting on my neck.

“Kaitlyn…” I panted, slumping back in the chair…

“Tom… Tom, look at me…” I vaguely heard her speaking to me.

I opened my eyes. She was still straddling me. She looked so angelic.

“Are you ok my love?” she asked quietly.

I tried lifting my head but I couldn’t. I felt more exhausted than normal after sex…

“You must still be thirsty. I didn’t think you had enough,” she said rubbing her wrist. Reaching for the glass on the floor, she commanded gently, “sip it slowly.”

I looked at her as I brought the glass to my lips. I took a small drink and sighed. A warm pleasure coursed through me, and I felt oddly relaxed. I took a second sip before handing the glass back to her.

“Better?” she inquired.

“Yes… much,” I replied, now able to pick my head up.

Kaitlyn leaned forward and kissed me passionately. Never had a kiss made me feel so… alive…

She pulled away and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I held her close.

“Thank you so much Tom,” she said softly.

“For what?” I asked. “I’ve been alone for so long… and I was hoping that you felt what I did…” she replied lovingly as she stared into my eyes.

I grinned. “Why do you think I do Pilates?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
